Un encuentro extraño!
by Cristy Dragneel
Summary: Lucy la chica más lista del instituto peroa su vez la más solitaria. Natsu el chico más popular ¿Cómo será cuando se encuntren? Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


**JOJOJOJO FELIZ NAVIDAD! ADELANTADA OKNO Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Navidades pasadas" Del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **LUCIEL-SAN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE =D**

 **Aquí les traigo este one-shot como regalo de navidad aunque no tiene nada de navideño pero buenop, solo dejo esto y de paso les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo.**

 **Un encuentro extraño  
**

* * *

Instituto Fairy Tail, oficina del director 7:30 am

Un chico pelirrosa, ojos jade, y personalidad impulsiva; de nombre Natsu Dragneel, apodado por algunos "salamander" está esperando, impaciente, lo que sea que el director tenga para decirle.

Bien podría estar desayunando con tranquilidad, o golpeando a Gray camino a la escuela, ¡pero no! Lo habían llamado a primera hora ese día, para tratar temas "de suma importancia"

A su lado un pelinegro de ojos rubí, jugaba con un trozo de metal.

– Oye cabeza de metal ¿sabes para qué nos llamaron? – preguntó Natsu harto de esperar.

– No, fosforo andante, no me dijeron nada, sólo que si faltaba me arrepentiría – contesto Gajeel con indiferencia.

Instantes después apareció Makarov con unos papeles en la mano, al parecer contenían las calificaciones de los vagos ahí sentados.

– ¡Buenos días! Pasen, pasen esto es importante – ordeno el anciano con premura.

– ¿Para qué nos llamaste abuelo? Tenemos entrenamiento – dijo un impaciente pelirrosa.

– Bueno Natsu, como sabes pronto serán los exámenes para las universidades y a pesar de que ustedes cuentan con beca de basquetbol y lucha, no tienen asegurado nada ya que este año les tomaran en cuenta no solo la recomendación deportiva sino también las demás materias que se imparten – respondió serio – ¡Y USTEDES DOS LLEVAN REPROBANDO TODO! ¡PAR DE VAGOS!

Los dos chicos se encogieron en sus asientos, todos sabían que el director era amable, comprensivo y hasta libertino en ciertas ocasiones; sin embargo cuando se enojaba lo mejor era estar sentado, callado, sin respirar a penas. Ambos reconocían que el estudio teórico de… bueno de la mayoría de las materias, sino es que todas, no era su fuerte por eso se habían esforzado el doble en los entrenamientos y a diferencia de sus compañeros practicaban dos deportes al mismo tiempo. Y ahora eso no servía de mucho.

– Recuerde su presión director – dijo una guapa albina mientras entraba a la oficina con lo que parecía un anuncio y su inigualable sonrisa.

Mientras tanto detrás de las canchas de basquetbol…

– Escucha rubia más te vale que no digas ni una palabra de esto – decía una chica de cabello negro, llamada Sayla mientras tiraba con violencia de una cabellera dorada.

– M-me duele – decía una Lucy una chica rubia de mirada chocolate que se veía opacada por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Estaba rodeada por un grupo de seis personas que a diario la amedrentaban, el grupo se conformaba por la capitana de porristas Sorano, la segunda al mando Sayla, dos miembros del club de lucha, Orga y Jackal, Karen que estaba en su clase de química y Rufus del club de baloncesto. No podía recordar por qué o cuándo había iniciado eso, pero la rutina era la misma todos los días.

Todas las mañanas sin excepción ese grupo la arrinconaba, golpeaba, insultaba o incluso la encerraban en su casillero. Siempre terminaba en la enfermería o en la oficina del director ya sea por una mancha en su ropa, algo asqueroso en su cabello, o un golpe grave. Sin embargo por más que el director o Mira, la secretaria, intentaran hablar con ella, Lucy siempre evadía el tema, trataba de sonreír mientras retenía las lágrimas y apretaba sus puños. Temía que al hablar aquellos cumplieran su amenaza y le hicieran algo peor. En casa cuando llegaba se tiraba a su cama a sollozar casi una hora, después respiraba se levantaba, lavaba su rostro y hacia sus deberes escolares. Su meta era entrar a la Universidad Fairy Tail en la carrera de Astrología. Lucy amaba las estrellas y tenía la esperanza de poder descubrir los misterios más recónditos del universo.

 _"_ _Siempre en las nubes ya madura Lucy ¿qué podrías hacer tú?_ Era los pensamientos que rondaban su mente, ya que sin tener a nadie en casa que la apoyara y siendo Levy la única persona que había estado con ella desde que sus padres murieran, se le dificultaba ver sus cualidades, si es que las tenía. Y no planeaba ser un estorbo para Levy por lo que prefería no decir nada.

– S-suéltame por favor – repetía Lucy siendo ignorada.

– Cállate mocosa – dijo Jackal acercándose a paso lento, tenía en la mano algo que parecía ser una navaja. – ¿Qué tal si te remodelo esa horrible cara que tienes? – preguntó con sorna causando que sus acompañantes estallaran en sonoras carcajadas.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando que la jornada escolar daría inicio en unos minutos por lo que el sexteto decidió dar por finalizado ese encuentro, sin embargo eso no significaba que dejarían a la rubia en paz.

Lucy no era muy bonita ella lo sabía, incluso llegó a pensar que era fea aunque su mejor amiga Levy (la única que tenía en realidad) le dijera lo contrario.

 _"_ _Eres muy linda Lu-chan además de inteligente. Nunca lo olvides"_

Pero el que ese grupo en particular le dijera fea, le lastimaba más de lo que le gustaría, espero un momento para respirar y tranquilizarse antes de entrar a clase; aunque no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera, nadie notaba su presencia sin embargo podía encontrarse a Levy en el camino y lo último que quería era que la viera en ese estado. Así que respiro tres veces, se acomodó la ropa que llevaba y se masajeo un poco la cabeza para tratar de eliminar el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Más tarde en la biblioteca del instituto…

– El protón es una partícula subatómica con carga eléctrica positiva que, junto a los neutrones, forma el núcleo de los átomos – repetía una Lucy, mientras escribía para no olvidar. Viendo la pantalla de computadora que tenía enfrente, rodeada de montones de libros; parecía un topo. Aquel lugar era como su refugio, casi nadie iba ahí, mucho menos las personas que la agredían a diario por lo que la rubia trataba de pasar la mayoría del tiempo rodeada de libros. Cada vez que no tenía alguna clase Lucy iba directo a la biblioteca como en ese caso.

– ¿Qué haces Lu-chan? – preguntó su mejor amiga y de hecho la única que tenía Levy Mcgarden. Una chica baja de estatura con el cabello azul y una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Levy-chan! Me asustaste – dijo Lucy mientras ponía una mano en su pecho – Estoy repasando algo de química – terminó con una tímida sonrisa y ajustando sus lentes. Levy le había dicho una vez que cambiara a unos lentes de contacto pero no se sentía muy segura de la idea, por ello llevaba unos lentes grandes que ocultaban sus ojos.

– ¡Oh! Que bien yo venía a decirte que terminé el anuncio y ya está en la tabla de avisos– dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Qué anuncio? – dijo confundida.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? te dije que podías integrarte un poco más a la escuela si hablabas con más personas y para eso vamos a dar clases a aquellos que lo necesiten – respondió entusiasmada la peli-azul.

– P-pero ¿n-no es algo precipitado? – tartamudeaba Lucy, la idea de socializar no era algo que le entusiasmara mucho, al contrario le gustaba más estar sola si además las personas eran como el sexteto que la atormentaba.

– ¡Nada de eso Lu-chan! Será divertido, además es un poco tarde para arrepentirse Mira-san dijo que era una buena idea y que de hecho tal vez recibiríamos a una o dos personas pronto – dijo Levy son una gran sonrisa.

Lucy termino por resignarse, levantó los hombros con fingido desinterés y decidió continuar con sus labores, solo pedía o más bien imploraba que aquella persona que necesitara ayuda fuera amable y de preferencia una chica.

Natsu Dragneel caminaba de regreso a casa recordando lo que Mira les había dicho esa mañana en la oficina del director.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _–_ _Recuerde su presión director – dijo una guapa albina mientras entraba a la oficina con lo que parecía un anuncio y su inigualable sonrisa._

 _–_ _Estos mocosos no merecen piedad Mira – dijo Makarov viendo a la hermosa chica._

 _–_ _Puede ser cierto pero creo que pueden ponerse al corriente y aprobar con la ayuda adecuada – argumentaba la albina mientras le mostraba el papel que llevaba en las manos – Un par de chicas han decidido dar clases extracurriculares a quien las necesite, no piden mucho, solo entera disposición y que sean respetuosos con ellas._

 _–_ _¿Cuándo fue que llegó esto? – cuestiono el anciano mientras leía la hoja._

 _–_ _Me lo entregaron ayer a la salida, pero como usted no estaba espere a decírselo hoy._

 _–_ _Yo no quiero tomar clases extracurriculares es aburrido – dijo Natsu con fastidio. Gajeel solo volteo la mirada indiferente._

 _–_ _A mí me parece que no tienen muchas opciones Natsu – Mira seguía sonriendo pero a su alrededor había un aura oscura que hizo temblar al pelirrosa._

 _–_ _Velo de esta manera son estas chicas o Erza ustedes deciden – dijo con burla Makarov. Ambos aludidos temblaron en su asiento._

 _–_ _N-NO ni loco voy con Erza – respondió el dúo alterado._

 _–_ _¿Por qué Natsu? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos, cuando se giraron sorprendidos se encontraron con la mirada seria de la pelirroja Erza Scarlett, presidenta del comité estudiantil._

 _–_ _Y-y-yo yo t-t-tengo que… - Natsu no sabía que decir de pronto su mente se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, a su lado el pelinegro estaba en las mismas condiciones._

 _–_ _Porque ellos saben que estas muy ocupada con tus labores de presidenta y no quieren molestarte – dijo Mira con una sonrisa. Los chicos respiraron aliviados cuando la pelirroja sonrió y asintió conforme. Le debían su vida a la albina._

 _–_ _Si ese es el caso me retiro, pero si ustedes desaprovechan esta oportunidad yo me encargare de que su vida sea un infierno – se despidió Erza haciendo que casi mojaran sus pantalones._

 _–_ _¡Bien está decidido! Den lo mejor de ustedes recuerden que su lugar en la Universidad peligra. Vayan a sus clases – finalizó el anciano._

 _FIN-FLAHSBACK_

 _"_ _que fastidio"_ pensaba el pelirrosa. Al final tanto entrenamiento no serviría de nada.

Al día siguiente…

Lucy está en la biblioteca, como siempre rodeada de un montón de libros y su computadora en el centro, en esta ocasión está revisando los avances que tiene su ensayo sobre las estrellas. Era un requisito escribir un ensayo de 5000 palabras explicando por qué quería estudiar eso, además de una pequeña investigación acerca de la misma Astrología según l e había comentado Levy a esa hora irían a pedir ayuda, sin embargo la pequeña peli-azul había olvidado algo en su clase por lo que le encargo a la rubia que ayudara en esa vez a quien llegara. Y para pasar el tiempo decidió adelantar eso.

Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba para ir en busca de un libro que pudiera darle una referencia acerca de la aurora boreal, quería saber cómo o por qué era que se formaba.

 _–_ Mmmm astrología, estrellas… te encontré – dijo triunfante para regresar a su asiento. En esa ocasión Lucy llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño improvisado con una pluma, y sus inconfundibles lentes.

Mientras tanto Natsu caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca por más que intentara pensar positivo esta vez no podía solo esperaba que no tuviera que pedirle ayuda a una persona prepotente, egocéntrica o algo peor.

 _–_ Según lo que dice esta hoja están en la biblioteca, en un rincón y rodeado de muchos libros dijo Gajeel… mmm cómo demonios voy a encontrarlos – Natsu seguía refunfuñando cuando giro la cabeza y vio en un rincón un montón de libros _"de acuerdo eso fue fácil, si mi suerte sigue así aprobare de inmediato"_ pensó el pelirrosa sin embargo a la distancia que se encontraba no se veía que la persona o personas que buscaba no estaban cerca.

 _–_ Ho… la?… - Natsu giro confundido en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarlo, cómo era posible que dejaran ese desorden ahí, debía estar cerca la persona que buscaba pero dónde. _"te encontré"_ escuchó no muy lejos así que se encamino a uno de los pasillos de donde él estaba seguro provenía esa voz. Se giró para entrar al pasillo y algo golpeo con su pecho, sólo alcanzó a ver como un destello rubio iba directo al suelo junto a un alarido de dolor.

 _–_ Auch – dijo Lucy quien además de chocar con alguien había perdido su libro, sus lentes y la pluma que sostenía su moño. Al levantar la vista deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra la tragase frente a ella estaba Natsu Dragneel el chico más popular del instituto, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y segundo al mando en el club de lucha. Admirado por todas, envidiado por algunos. – Oh Dios lo siento lo siento – Lucy comenzó a temblar inconscientemente, sabía por experiencia que los populares eran malas personas; tal vez hacia mal en generalizar a todos por igual como le decía Levy pero ya había vivido suficientes cosas para no dudar.

 _–_ Oh no, no te preocupes en realidad creo que yo debería disculparme. Ven deja te ayudo– dijo Natsu quien solo tras escuchar las palabras de la rubia había vuelto a la realidad, ¿cómo era posible que él, Natsu Dragneel, el chico más codiciado de la escuela no conociera a esa chica rubia de ojos chocolate? Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero la rubia parecía en shock. – Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– S-sí s-solo necesito mis cosas – respondió aun aturdida.

– Oh claro claro deja yo lo recojo – Natsu se agachó para levantar los lentes se los dio y la rubia inmediatamente se los coloco ocultando esos bellos ojos en opinión de Natsu. Cuando Lucy iba a levantarse un dolor agudo en el tobillo izquierdo la hizo desistir, cayendo de bruces al suelo. – ¡¿Qué pasa?!

– M-me duele – contestó mientras llevaba una mano al lugar afectado. Su voz se quebró al final de su respuesta por lo que dejo salir un sollozo. Sollozo que a Natsu le hizo sentir incomodo, sin saber por qué tal vez solo era por ver a una persona frágil en ese estado. No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, así que tomó a la rubia en brazos al estilo princesa y la llevó a una banca cercana tratando de ignorar el rápido latir de su corazón y los crecientes nervios que ascendían por su espalda.

Lucy no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos pero se podía apreciar n leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– G-gracias, lamento las molestias – dijo entonces en un susurro.

– No es ninguna molestia después de todo fue mi culpa… ehm ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – preguntó Natsu preocupado.

– No es necesario pronto pasará – respondió Lucy con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

– ¿Segura? – cuestiono dudoso, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de la rubia. –Por cierto soy Natsu y ¿tú eres?

– Lucy – respondió la rubia con un poco de tristeza. Ella sabía muy bien quien era ese chico y una vez más reafirmaba que su presencia no era importante para casi nadie, ¿y si terminaba de una vez eso? ¿podría estar con sus padres?

Natsu vio como el rostro Lucy parecía llenarse de tristeza, al ver eso algo dentro de él dolió no entendía por qué pero quería animarla.

– Y dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó curioso sorprendiendo a la rubia.

– Estoy esperando a alguien – respondió en voz baja, eso de alguna manera causo molestia en el chico frente a ella aunque no se diera cuenta.

– ¿En serio? Mmm supongo que lo mejor es que me vaya pero ¿tú no sabrás de alguien que esté dando clases extracurriculares?

La rubia levantó la cabeza sorprendida no podía ser…

– Eres tú ¿quién las necesita? – preguntó dudosa. Natsu se rasco la nuca nervioso antes de asentir no entendía por qué le avergonzaba decir eso frente a Lucy, por Kami acababa de conocerla. – B-bueno mi amiga puso el anuncio pero Levy no está a-así que yo iba a tomar su lugar – dijo causando sorpresa en Natsu.

– ¡Oh vaya! Que locura… como sea ¿podrías ayudarme? Luigi en serio necesito aprobar para ir a la Universidad – imploro el pelirrosa.

– S-soy Lucy y sí, supongo que no habrá problema ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

– Digamos que necesito mmm ayuda en estas materias – dijo Natsu entregándole su boleta. Lucy la tomó extrañada y nada más verla sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

– ¡¿Todas las materias?! – gritó sorprendida.

– S-sí bueno los entrenamientos no me dejaban estudiar lo suficiente y pues… yo emm… ¡ayúdame por favor Luce! – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Por algún motivo extraño hizo que Lucy soltara una pequeña risita.

– Esta bien te ayudare.

Un par de meses después…

Lucy estaba parada junto a Natsu, este último buscaba su nombre en las listas que tenía enfrente, ahí verían sus calificaciones. La rubia vio al chico tan nervioso que puso una mano en su hombro mientras decía:

– Tranquilo, lo lograrás.

Natsu apretó su mano y le sonrió. Cuando encontró su nombre no lo podía creer.

– ¡Aprobé! ¡Lo logre! Gracias Luce Gracias gracias – decía Natsu mientras daba vueltas con Lucy en sus brazos. La rubia solo le sonrió feliz porque Natsu hubiera logrado lo que se propuso.

– ¿Sabes? fue bueno que pusieran esa nueva regla, ya que así pude conocerte – afirmo Natsu con una sonrisa y se aventuró a robarle un beso que fue correspondido al instante.

Y FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado FELICES FIESTAS!


End file.
